A standard glass receptacle of the above-mentioned type for household use has a side wall with an annular upper edge forming an upwardly open mouth and an annular lower edge joined unitarily with an outer periphery of a floor. The side wall and floor are unitarily formed with each other and together form an interior adapted to contain something.
For decorative purposes it is known to etch, grind, or otherwise mark the exterior of the side wall. It is also possible to form undercuts on the exterior of the side wall during the original molding process that makes the receptacle. Demolding such a receptacle formed with exterior recesses or undercuts that do not extend to the mouth is fairly difficult, requiring the use of an expensive multipart mold.
German patent document 199 34 609 of G. Hermann and J. Hein describes a household-use receptacle, in this case a drinking glass, whose floor is formed, as is standard, with a downwardly open pocket. In order to prevent this pocket from filling with liquid, for instance soapy water when the glass is stood upside-down in a dishwasher, a plug of plastic is molded inside the pocket and completely fills it. Although this plastic plug has some decorative effect, it is largely unseen, in particular if the glass is filled with an opaque substance.
In wholly nonanalogous art epitomized by German patent document 2,115,089 of W. Seekircher and H. Goedderz a downwardly open and opaque cup-shaped body of fired clay has a side wall formed with a plurality of throughgoing slots in which jewels are set. Such a structure could not be used as a household receptacle and is not really relevant to the instant invention.